First Christmas Alone
by TinoJako
Summary: White and Red Finland (can be called 1p an 2p Finlands). and their relationship after they got independent from Russia. I use human names, Female Nations are appeared ((2p!REd Finland is base on asktino2p@tumblr)) sorry for bad english!


First Christmas Alone

_Characters: White Finland (Tino), Female White Finland (Venla), Red Finland (Taisto) and Female Red Finland (Mikaela) [Mentioned: Russia (Ivan)]_

It was beginning of December in year of 1917. Tino and his twin-sister, Venla, were celebrating. The finnish nation finally separated from the Russian empire. Tino didn't care about the small civil wars in Russia anymore. He was happy and free. Mikaela was very calm with the celebration. She prefeared to sit still and drink the vodka that she got from Tino into her glass. She was also there to celebrate, but she was worried about Taisto, who locked himself up in his room.

Venla and Tino was really happy, and got drunk a little. They were too close. Mikaela felt she will feel sick, if she stays and watches how Tino lifted Venla's skirt and removed the panties. She turned away and hoped they don't want to do anything like that.

Tino took the panties and put it on his head, hiding his face –especially the nose and mouth– and started talking about really strange stuffs. Venla was same, started singing different songs –really badly– and dancing to it. Mikaela left them in the kitchen and went to Taisto's room – they had a room together –, where they were celebrating. She didn't really cared they were free from the Russian empire. She liked that life they had before.

Tino was getting ready for the Christmas. He just brought a big tree in the house. He knocked on Taisto's door.

- Taisto, could you help me? – he asked. He didn't get any answer.

He had to stand up the tree and with Venla's help they added some paper-stars and small balls. And one longer paperchain.

- I'm worried about them. – Tino said to Venla when they finished the tree.

- What do you mean, brother?

- I know Taisto never liked us but he was never against us so much before. I know he likes Ivan and now he is not able to meet him…

- He will be alright.

- Mikaela? I didn't really see her, only when he came out for some food for both of them.

- She was always with Taisto.

- I need to talk with them. – stand up and start to walk to their room.

Venla caught Tino's wrist and shakes her head.

- Let them be. They need time.

- but it's Christmas…

Tino sighed and stayed with her twin-sister. They spent the Christmas alone without their little siblings, Taisto and Mikaela. The first Christmas as an independent country.

January arrived the yew year started. Tino was outside and tried to clean the way in their garden again. They had a lot of snow again. He had to clean it away every day or they will be stuck at home. Tino wished for spring already. He did everything with Taisto before. It was easier for two of them. He missed the snowball-fights, which they always had. But Tino didn't want back their old life. He wanted to be independent and if he had to do this alone, he would do it!

He saw Mikaela less too. The January was close to its end. Tino just came in from the way-cleaning, took of his jacket and boots, when he noticed, the door of Taisto's room was opened. It was strange, because they always closed it. He was very curious and slowly went closer to it.

The house was very soundless. It creeped him out. He just looked around first in the livingroom, when he noticed Venla wasn't around, or in the kitchen.

He just noticed something darkred on the door and on the floor. He entered the room immediately.

It was a huge mistake.

Everything was in blood. Especially on the flood. The wood drank a lot of it up. The small table in the middle of the room was the center of the blood. Something was there, that bleed away but it was moved away. A lot of clothes were on the ground, that was used to clean the blood up, but it was useless.

Tino felt really sick. He wanted to run out of the room. But he noticed Mikaela, sitting on the chair, in the dark. She was holding something. Her hands and clothes were also blooded. She seems very calm though.

- w-what happened here? Mikaela, are you alright?

Mikaela looked up at him. No. she looked over Tino's shoulder at something else and she nodded. Tino felt something in his back.

- I will rule. – A voice said from behind.

- Taisto…

Tino fell to the ground, but looked back at him. Taisto didn't wear anything, but trousers, but it was blooded too. There was a hole on his chest. His eyes were different, they were more evil.

He was no more that innocent child, who he used to be…


End file.
